Minor TV Mentions
The following is a list of Muppet Mentions made in TV shows outside of the Henson/Sesame fold, all of which are too brief or minor to constitute having their own page in the TV Mentions category. See also: Minor Movie Mentions. 6teen An animated Canadian sitcom set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall", and follows an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. In episode, "Boo, Dude," Jen Masterson has to dress up as a pig for Halloween at her job and one guy says, "Yo Miss Piggy, digging the snout, man." The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 In the episode, "Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas," a giant parrot laments the Koopas using its giant cage to capture Mario's companions: "My whole life was in that cage! My Big Bird poster, my 'Worms From Outer Space' comics..." Baby Looney Tunes Warner Bros. animated series featuring infantilized versions of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and other classic Looney Tunes characters. The setting of the show, with the characters in a nursery under the watchful eye of Granny, is very similar to Muppet Babies. Episode Unknown: When the TV breaks down, the babies use a cardboard box to make their own TV and shows. One of the shows, "Caraway Street," is a parody of Sesame Street. Bugs dresses as a character named "Shmo" (a parody of Elmo), Tweety is a character named "Bird" (a parody of Big Bird), and Taz is a character named "The Grump" (a parody of Oscar the Grouch) who lives in a crate. The show is sponsored by the letter "scribble" and the number "1,000,000,000,000,000,000." ("The other show took all the others.") ;Connections * Rick Lyon puppeteered Baby Bugs in a Baby Looney Tunes puppet video pilot. Beavis and Butt-head * During the music video, I Don't Think So by Dinosaur Jr, Beavis and Butt-head talk about how this music video relates to Sesame Street. Butt-Head mentions one of the band looks like Grover and Beavis starts to sing, "One of these things is not like the other/One of these things just doesn't, uh, belong...." Then Beavis says, "You know the guy that comes out, and he goes "Twelve chocolate cakes", and then he, like, falls on his butt, and the cakes spill all over the place? That was pretty cool." The duo then later notice that one of the chick puppets looks hot and Beavis said that she is one of the top three muppets that he would do. Butt-Head then replies who else he would do. :Beavis: Well, Miss Piggy's kinda hot. :Butt-head: That fat pig? :Beavis: Shut up, Butt-head! I like 'em with a little meat on their bones. * During the music video, The Family Ghost by King Diamond, Beavis says that the lead singer looks like the Count. Butt-head agrees and does an imitation of Count as he counts four buttknockers with the trademark laugh. * During the music video, Mockingbirds by Grant Lee Buffalo, Butt-Head notice there is a lot of big Muppet birds there and then Beavis talks about Big Bird and how he never poops. ;Connections * Bruce Willis voiced Muddy Grimes in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Demi Moore voiced Dallas Grimes in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Cloris Leachman -voiced Old Woman in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Robert Stack voiced ATF Agent Flemming in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * David Letterman voiced Mötley Crüe Roadie #1 - a.k.a. Butt-Head's Dad (credited as Earl Hofert) in Beavis and Butt-head Do America The Big Bang Theory In the season three episode "The Gothowitz Deviation", Howard Wolowitz and his friend Raj attempt to attract women at a Goth nightclub and end up at a tattoo parlor. Wolowitz flips through a catalog of designs, and can't decide on either a screaming devil, a "mean little skull", or Kermit the Frog. He tries to convince his date with an impression: "Hi ho, I'm on Howard's butt!" The Bob Newhart Show The second season episode "The Last TV Show" deals with psychologist Robert Hartley appearing on a public television show. His neighbor Howard Borden says, "Oh, I love public television. They have such interesting people on: William F. Buckley, David Susskind, The Muppets." ;Connections * Peter Bonerz played Jerry Robinson * H. B. Haggerty played the Hammer in "Ex-Con Job" * Raul Julia played Greg Robinson in "Oh, Brother!" * Bruce Kirby played Dr. Klein in "Fit, Fat and Forty One" * Penny Marshall played a stewardess in "Fly the Unfriendly Skies" and Miss Larson (1972-1973) * Pat Morita played the bartender in "Bob and Emily and Howard and Carol and Jerry" * Howard Morris played Shorty Vance in "Jerry's Retirement" * Bob Newhart played Dr. Robert Hartley * Tom Patchett wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as David Robbins in "Mister Emily Hartley" and Dave Death in "If Death Be My Destiny." * John Ritter played Dave in "Sorry, Wrong Mother" * Richard Schaal played Chuck Brock in "Goodnight Nancy" and Don in "By the Way.... You're Fired" and "Life Is a Hamburger" * Jay Tarses wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as a waiter in "Mister Emily Hartley" and "Enter Mrs. Peeper" * Fred Willard played John Tobin in "Tobin's Back in Town" * Henry Winkler played Miles Lascoe in "Clink Shrink" Boston Legal In the season two episode "Stick It," Paul Lewiston's daughter Rachel can be seen cleaning up her daughter's toys. Clearly visible in one shot is The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 8. ;Connections * Candice Bergen plays Shirley Schmidt * Corbin Bernsen played Eli Granger in "...There's Fire!" * Phyllis Diller played herself in "Brotherly Love" * Michael J. Fox played Daniel Post (2005-2006) * Heather Locklear played Kelly Nolan in "The Black Widow" and "Schadenfreude" * Michael McKean played Dwight Biddle in "Truly, Madly, Deeply" * Jenny O'Hara played Judge Kimberly Ohlund in "Squid Pro Quo" * Bernadette Peters played Judge Marianna Folger in "Guantanamo by the Bay" * Richard Portnow played Judge Peter Harding in four episodes * Tom Selleck played Ivan Tiggs ( * William Shatner plays Denny Crane * Nicole Sullivan played Joan Rubin in "...There's Fire!" * Lisa Waltz played Dorothy Scanlon in "Trial of the Century" Braingames In the game "Faces" in the pilot episode, a distorted image had two Fraggles Red and Mokey. In the game "Museum Misstakes" in the second episode, a 1663 Dutch family pic has a TV set with Cookie Monster. Castle In the first season episode "Home Is Where The Heart Stops," Rick Castle (Nathan Fillion) refers to the main suspect in a murder case as a "perp." Two assisting detectives ask why writers always call them that, and offer a list of other names real cops call them. Among them are several pop culture references including Destro (from G.I. Joe), Sleestacks (from Land of the Lost) and Skeksis. ;Connections * Lisa Waltz played Laurie Horn in "Hell Hath No Fury" Chuck On the third episode of Chuck, the title character's best friend and sister discuss Chuck's future: :Morgan: You don't understand. He is a fragile little gelding. You know? Still trying to find his legs. The real world will crush him. :Ellie: Do you know what a gelding is? :Morgan: scoff It's that weird creature from The Dark Crystal. "Smells like gelding"... that guy. ;Connections *Chevy Chase plays Ted Roark (2009) *Jenny McCarthy played Sylvia Arculin in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) *Robert Picardo played Perseus in "Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon" (2009) *Andy Richter played Brad White in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) *Brian Thompson played Cliff in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns Satirical animated limited series aired on PBS in 2008 loosely inspired by Car Talk and featuring numerous jokes about public television and radio. In one episode, Big Bird and Cookie Monster beat up Click and Clack after their station fails to meet its fundraising goals. In the episode "Campaign," Sal gambles away Click and Clack's fundraising money on a bet on whether or not the number of the day on Sesame Street will be even. After she discovers it is even (4), she angrily comments, "The Count is killing me this month!" Corner Gas Corner Gas is a TV show set in Dog River, Saskatchewan. It airs on CTV. On the Episode "TV Free Dog River", Dog River is competing against another town for who survives not watching TV for one week. However, Oscar offers to people "You want some Muppets? Or how about The Flintstones? The Critic The Critic is an animated series that ran on ABC and FOX from 1994 to 1995 about a movie critic named Jay Sherman (voiced by Jon Lovitz). In an episode guest starring Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert as themselves, Sherman is seduced by the two for a position as their co-host on their own TV show. As Ebert thumbs through a photo album, he points out a picture of he and Siskel from the year they went as Ernie and Bert for Halloween. ;Connections *Christine Cavanaugh voiced Marty Sherman Curb Your Enthusiasm An HBO comedy starring Larry David, executive producer of Seinfeld, playing a fictional version of himself, his life following the successful series, and the odd situations he gets himself into, often due to his social awkwardness. “The Nanny From Hell” (Season 3, episode 4) Martine (Cheri Oteri), the nanny in the title, divulges she knows the secret from Susie Greene. (Susie Essman) :Martine: Hey congratulations! :Susie: Congratulations on what, dear? :Martine: (whispers) On the baby. Congratulations. :Susie: How did you know about that? :Martine: (motions to Larry) Big Bird told me. “The Grand Opening” (Season 3, episode 10) Larry has inadvertently broken both thumbs of food critic Andy Portico (Paul Wilson). Now both his hands are in casts. :Portico: I look like a fuckin’ Muppet. “The Lefty Call” (Season 6, episode 4) Larry and Richard Lewis (himself) argue over a couple wanting more children. :Richard: Who are you to them how many kids to have? :Larry: She’s got nine kids. C’mon, that’s plenty! :Richard: She wants more children! :Larry: How many does she need?” :Richard: Who the fuck are you, the Messiah? The Count? Connections *Moon Unit Zappa played Haboos in "The Blind Date" (2004) Da Ali G Show In episode #4 of Season 1, Ali G conducts an interview with four media analysts. He mentions that he's learned a lot from watching Sesame Street and asks why there isn't a version of it for kids, oblivious that it's a kids' show to begin with. The Dame Edna Experience In the sixth episode of the first series (1987), Rudolf Nureyev appeared as a guest. He had this exchange with the hostess: :Dame Edna: Tell me your favorite partner. Who's your favorite partner, Rudolf? :Rudolf: Really, Miss Piggy. :Dame Edna: Miss Piggy? Well I've never really much seen the point of the Muppets. Is that silly of me? Perhaps it is. Call me old-fashioned! But I did love you on that show. Dead Like Me * In the pilot, George considers talking to a little girl before saving her soul. After asking her name, she thinks to herself, "I didn't know what to say after that. I mean, it's not like they cover this sort of thing on Sesame Street." * In the episode "Curious George", a photographer uses a Tutter puppet to try and make Reggie smile for a family photo. * In the same episode, George and Mason have the following exchange: :George: I was dreaming about frogs. :Mason: Real ones, or like Kermit? Degrassi: The Next Generation In the episode "Ghost in the Machine, Pt. 2", Ashley Kerwin and Craig Manning are having a discussion about their rock band and fellow bandmembers. :Ashley: You know, you guys should try going a little more post-Emo. Still punk, but less mopey. :Craig: I don't think the other guys even know what regular Emo is. Spinner probably thinks it's a Muppet. In the episode "Ladies' Night", Anya tricks Holly J. Sinclair into devouring a double chocolate chip cookie during a fast for charity, during which Holly is also secretly videotaped and shown to an auditorium. Later when Holly J. comes to speak in the auditorium, Anya introduces her as: "It's the Cookie Monster!" A student in the audience taunts in a gruff monstery voice, "Holly J. hungry!" Dharma and Greg In the season 4 episode "Sleepless in San Francisco," Pete mentions his dad's favorite movie is The Muppets Take Manhattan. In the season 5 episode "It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's ... My Wife" Kitty hired a decorator to design Greg's office at his father's company. In one of the designs, the Kermit Candlestick Phone, from the Kermit Collection, is on Greg's desk. When Edward is in the office the phone rings and he says "Your frog's ringing." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Earl Tucker * Dick Clark appeared as himself * Jon Cryer played Brian * Paul Dooley played Judge Harper * Mimi Kennedy played Abigail "Abby" Kathleen O'Neil * k.d. lang appeared as herself * Jessica Lundy played Patty * Kevin Nealon played Mr. Clayborn * Stuart Pankin played Mr. Gottlieb and Rabbi Mutchnik * Penn and Teller played a Pimp and Mr. Boots * Yeardley Smith played Marlene * Florence Stanley played Rose Hoffman Diff'rent Strokes In the episode "Arnold's Hero", when Arnold's father (Conrad Baines) informs Arnold (Gary Coleman) that he won't be able to meet Muhammad Ali as promised, he says that he'll make it up to him by taking him "to see the Muppet film, for the twelfth time". ;Connections * Dabney Coleman played Fred Tanner in "Arnold's Girlfriend" * Whitman Mayo played Jethro Simpson "The Adoption" (1979) * Edie McClurg played Betty in "Arnold the Entrepeneur" * Charlotte Rae played Mrs. Edna Garrett (1978-1979) Dollhouse * In the tenth episode of the first season, "Haunted": :Jocelyn Bashford: crying God, I'm so emo. :Margaret Bashford: I have to say, there's a part of me that's not sad to see someone mourning my friend. :Jocelyn: Is that what this is? :Margaret: You lost your mother. It's only natural you'd be so elmo. :Jocelyn: Emo. :Margaret: That's not a word, sweetie. * In the first episode of the second season, "Vows": :wakes up Topher by sexually seducing him :Topher Brink: What the hell? Are you drunk? :Claire Saunders: I'm just trying to be my best. :Topher: Whoah, I don't want your best. :Claire: his arousal Well, I think you do. :Topher: his crotch That is the minority vote. And you tricked it. Okay? A guy's asleep... could'a been Fozzie Bear and it would have... :Topher: gestures :Topher: Not that I think about Fozzie Bear. ;Connections * Jane Espenson wrote two episodes and serves as Consulting Producer Dr. Katz Professional Therapist In the episode "Pretzelkins" Ben is shown laying on his bed, watching "Sesame Street". The clip is very brief, showing Bert and Ernie on the television screen. Image:DSC01809.JPG Drawn Together In the episode "Little Orphan Hero," Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, Spanky Ham and Ling Ling gather around the telephone, going "Yip yip yip yip yip...", like the Yip Yips from Sesame Street. In the scene, all the characters have strange triangular mouths. Episode director Peter Avanzino, who was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1997, confirmed this on the Yahoo Group where he found the clip.Peter Avanzino, "Yip Yips scene on Drawn Together", November 3, 2005 post to Yahoo Group "yipyips". The episode "Drawn Together Babies" spoofs Muppet Babies by telling the story of the characters as they were babies living together in a nursery. The opening theme is replaced with a direct spoof of the Muppet Babies opening sequence and portions of the episode cut to old black and white stock footage (ala the live-action cutaways on Muppet Babies). Image:Drawn_Together_yip_yips.jpg|The Drawn Together cast imitates the Yip Yips. Image:DrawnTogetherBabies.jpg|The Drawn Together Babies run from a train stock footage clip ala the Muppet Babies. Eek! the Cat *In the episode "Eek vs. The Flying Saucers," Eek begs a race of aliens not to blow up the Earth, listing a large amount of reasons, including the Muppets. *In the fifth season episode "The FugEEKtive", America's Most Wanted searches for a missing Sharky. John Walsh, playing himself in a cameo, introduces Weird Al Yankovic, who has footage of Sharky filmed during his music video "Peppermint Twister". In one shot, Sharky is clearly visible among a kickline of dancing tornadoes. Weird Al narrates: "If you look close...well, to quote a famous educational show that is also heavily copyrighted, one of these things is not like the others." During Al's video, a knockoff instrumental version of the Sesame Street theme song is played. Eureka * The 12th episode of season 3 is titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." After members of a bowling team are turned green as a prank by the opposing team, Tess Fontana says that it's a pretty color. Sheriff Jack Carter replies, "Yeah, if you're a Muppet." Later during an argument, a bowler calls one of his green opponents, Kermit. ;Connections *Colin Foo played a retired scientist in "Dr. Nobel" (2006) *Matt Frewer played Jim Taggart (2006-2007) Everwood A television drama that ran on the WB network from 2002 to 2006. In the episode "The Great Doctor Brown," Amy Abbott reveals to Ephram Brown the origin of her unusual nickname. :Amy: Grover. :Ephram: Grover? :Amy: It's my nickname. I always loved Grover as a kid. I know for most kids it's all Winnie the Pooh and Hello Kitty, occasionally Strawberry Shortcake, but for me, life was about a little blue Muppet named Grover. :Ephram: Well, Grover was a very underrated Muppet. In the episode "The Reflex," Hannah Rogers and Dr. Harold Abbott comment on a picture in the Abbott family photo album. :Hannah: Is that Bright wearing Muppet slippers? :Dr. Abbott: Ah, yes. Bright was oddly bewitched by Miss Piggy. And Amy simply would not remove her Fozzie Bears for all the tea in China. Everybody Hates Chris Everybody Hates Chris is a sitcom narrated by and loosely based on the life of Chris Rock. In episode 4.08 (entitled "Everybody Hates Big Bird"), Chris begins dating a tall girl in class who has been dubbed "Big Bird" by others at school. The episode includes background music similar to the Sesame Street theme, and a scene in which members of the football team mock the couple: :Football Player #1: Hey, it's Big Bird! :Football Player #2: Hey, where's Bert and Ernie? :FP #1: (to Chris) I guess that makes you . . . Snuffleupagus? :FP #2: No, it makes him Roosevelt Franklin! :FP #1: Cookie? :Both: COOKIE! When she breaks up with him, the narrator says "Tonight's episode was brought to you by the letters D, A, M and N!" ;Connections *Jason Alexander played Principal Edwards in "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2006) and "Everybody Hates Snow Day" (2007) *Debbie Allen played a mother in "Everybody Hates Elections" (2006) and a gun woman in "Everybody Hates Minimum Wage" (2007) *Wayne Brady played Louis in "Everybody Hates Thanksgiving" (2006) and "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2008) *Whoopi Goldberg played Louise in "Everybody Hates Rejection" and "Everybody Hates a Liar" (2006) *Kadeem Hardison played the judge in multiple episodes *Steve Landesberg played Mr. Levine in "Everybody Hates Mr. Levine" (2009) *Chris Rock voices the narrator *Tyler James Williams plays Chris Extras A British sitcom about film extras, created by Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant. In episode 2.4, Darren Lamb and Barry discuss Crazy Frog. :Darren: I'd have thought he's probably the second-richest frog in the world, after Kermit. :Barry: Kermit, yeah! There was his nephew, Robin... :Darren: Ah, Robin was good. :Barry: Looked set to take over the empire for a while, didn't he. :Darren: Oh yeah, he was a very good actor, and singer. :Barry: "Halfway Up the Stairs". :Darren: Good song. The Fairly Oddparents An animated series shown on Nickelodeon. In the made-for-TV movie "Channel Chasers" one of the TV show is entitled "Poppyseed Avenue," a parody of Sesame Street. A puppet version of Vicky walks up to a brick wall and says "Today's show is brought to you by the letter 'V'." (She holds up a letter 'V' '') She runs into a fake TV and jumps through the screen. Then, puppets of Timmy, his adult form, Cosmo, and Wanda walk up to the wall. Timmy and his adult form walk towards the TV. Cosmo looks at Wanda and blurts out, "I've never ''felt more alive. Get it? Felt!" They all jump through the TV. ;Connections * Alec Baldwin voiced Future Timmy in "Channel Chasers" * Gilbert Gottfried voiced Dr. Bender and Wendell * Tom Kenny voiced Cupid * Chris Kirkpatrick voiced Chip Skylark * Jay Leno voiced the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin * Rob Paulsen voiced Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat and Happy Peppy Gary * Tony Sirico voiced Big Daddy * Ben Stein voiced The Pixies * Tara Strong voiced Timmy Turner * Frank Welker voiced Doidle Fish Police In the first episode of this short-lived 1992 prime-time cartoon, Inspector Gil tells waitress Pearl "You know how I feel about you" and winds up repeating "How..." when at a loss for words. Pearl asks why he talks like that, and Gil retorts that "all the great couples talk like that... uh, Fred and Wilma, Kermit and Miss Piggy, Rocky and Bullwinkle..." ;Connections *Edward Asner voiced Chief Abalone *Tim Curry voiced Sharkster *Buddy Hackett voiced Crabby the cabbie *Don Knotts voiced Mr. Lichen in "The Two Gils" *Megan Mullally voiced Pearl *Rob Paulsen voiced Richie in "No Way to Treat a Fillet'dy" *John Ritter voiced Inspector Gil *Sally Struthers voiced Shelly in "Beauty's Only Fin Deep" *Frank Welker voiced Mussles Marinara and Doc Croaker *Jonathan Winters voiced Mayor Cod FlashForward * The second episode of the first season "White to Play", features a Kermit pillow in the little girl's bedroom. The Flight of the Conchords In the episode "Bowie", Bret has visions in which he receives advice from various incarnations of David Bowie. The third and final Bowie is Jareth from Labyrinth. Frasier In the third season episode "Look Before You Leap," Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer) and his producer Roz Doyle (Peri Gilpin) are volunteering at a PBS pledge driver. Roz, who is answering telephones, remarks (apparently to a small child) "No, Lamb Chop's not here. Big Bird isn't here either. What are you doing up so late? Oh. Do you have your mommy's credit card handy?" ;Connections * Jason Biggs played Dr. Hauck in the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" * Mel Brooks played Tom in the episode "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" (1993) * Dan Castellaneta played Brad in the episode "Maris Returns" (2003) * James Earl Jones played Norman Royster in the episode "Roz's Krantz & Gouldenstein Are Dead" (1997) * William H. Macy played Ralph in "Good Samaritan" (1999) * Virginia Madsen played Cassandra Stone * Brian Stokes Mitchell played Cam Winston in multiple episodes * Megan Mullally played Beth Armstrong in "Four for the Seesaw" (1997) * Hal Sparks played a receptionist in the episode "Door Jam" (2003) * Lisa Waltz played Tricia in two episodes Fringe * In the first season episode "Unleashed," Walter Bishop describes the animal characteristics that might have been involved in the death of an activist. His son Peter, attuned to his father's eccentricities, quips to investigating agent Olivia Dunham that they're looking for Big Bird. * From the second season episode "Momentum Deferred": :Rebecca Kibner: After awhile, it wasn't just during the experiments. I would see their faces in front of me. They seemed to have a certain glow about them. :Peter: The shapeshifters? :Rebecca Kibner: Mm-hm. It took me a year or two to really understand it. But I realized that I was recognizing people that didn't belong. Huh, you know, like that children's song. One of these things is not like the other. :Walter: One of these things is not like the other. One of these things just doesn't belong. Sesame Street. :Rebecca Kibner: Yes, that's it. ;Connections * Carlo Alban played an FBI tech in "The Dreamscape" * Michael Giacchino scores the series * Joshua Jackson plays Peter Bishop * Leonard Nimoy plays William Bell Ghostwriter Ghostwriter was a CTW show which aired on PBS. Focusing on a group of young detectives who work with a ghost (who manifests by rearranging words and writing), most stories were serialized in four or five parts. In the first season story "Building Bridges", the 1992-1998 Sesame Street theme and the cold open for Episode 3092 can be heard in the background when Rob visits Victor's home. In the second season story "Just in Time", when Jamal's grandmother asks Alex if he'd like to stay for lunch, he replies "Is the sky blue? Do birds sing? Is Sesame a Street?" ;Connections *Blaze Berdahl played Lenni Frazier *Samuel L. Jackson played Jamal Jenkins' father *Fran Brill played Calvin Ferguson's Mother *Jeremy Miller played Craig Mitchell Glee * In the season one episode, "The Rhodes Not Taken", some glee club members are wondering about Quinn Fabray's odd behaviour. Puck butts in, "Are you all that stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roomates." ;Connections * Kristin Chenoweth appeared in "The Rhodes Not Taken" The Golden Palace The spin-off series of the sitcom, The Golden Girls, which aired on CBS from 1992–1993. The series featured the three characters from The Golden Girls, Rose Nylund, Blanche Devereaux, and Sophia Petrillo, who now operate an upscale hotel called The Golden Palace. In the episode "Tad," Blanche's mentally disabled brother, Tad, visits the hotel. As Rose and Tad are folding napkins, Rose ask what he does for fun and he replies that he likes to watch cartoons. He mentions that his favorite cartoons are Scooby-Doo, Tiny Toons, and Muppet Babies. Rose Nylund replies that she also loves Muppet Babies and watches that show with her grand kids. ;Connections *Jack Black played the cab driver in "Seems Like Old Times Part 2." *George Burns guest star in "Say Goodbye, Rose." *Margaret Cho played Dr. Fong in "One Old Lady to Go." *Harvey Korman played Bill in "Marriage on the Rocks with a Twist." *Cheech Marin played Chuy Castillos. Growing Pains A sitcom that ran on ABC from 1985-1992. In the episode "Feet of Clay", Ben Seaver finds out that his favorite rock star isn't such a nice guy after meeting him, and decides to stop being a fan. At one point, his father, Jason compares this to the time when Ben learned that Kermit the Frog isn't real. Ben said that because of that he couldn't get himself to watch Sesame Street for awhile. ;Connections *Kirk Cameron played Mike Seaver. *Tracey Gold played Carol Seaver. *Jeremy Miller played Ben Seaver. Heroes When Claire researches her birth parents in the first season episode "The Fix," she and her friend Zach find a newspaper article from Kermit, Texas. When Zach wonders why that sounds so familiar, Claire replies, "`Cuz of the frog?" ;Connections * Eugene Byrd played Nathan's campaign manager in four episodes * Jesse Corti played the LAPD police captain in "The Fix" * Christopher Eccleston played Claude in five episodes * Stan Lee played the bus driver in "Unexpected" * Hayden Panettiere plays Claire Bennet * Eric Roberts played Thompson in five episodes * Richard Roundtree played Charles Deveaux in four episodes * George Takei played Kaito Nakamura Histeria! *In the episode "Megalomaniacs", after Froggo introduces Julius Caesar for the "Word of the Day" sketch, Caesar responds to his introduction by saying "Thanks, Kermit." *In the episode "Presidential People" during the "Ask me if I care" segment, Toast interviews Lyndon B. Johnson and Lydia Karaoke interrupts half-way to comment on Johnson's achievement of creating public television. Toast surprisingly replies that Johnson was the one who gave them boring English dudes and those tickle me spaz puppets. ;Connections * Paul Rugg voiced Nostradamus * Rob Paulsen voiced Mr. Smartypants and Sammy Melman * Cree Summer voiced Aka Pella * Frank Welker voiced Father Time, Fetch, and Pule Houser Hope and Faith * In Season 3, Hope gets mad at Charley for letting Justin watch The Exorcist, and states that he still has nightmares from Elmo In Grouchland. ;Connections *Kelly Ripa plays Faith Fairfield *Regis Philbin plays Handsome Hal *Lynda Carter plays Summer *Kathie Lee Gifford plays Marge Hustle The fourth episode of the BBC series features Robert Vaughn's character standing in front of a store with a Tutter doll in the window display. infoMania *In the July 16th, 2009 episode, during the "Viral Video Film School" segment, Brett Erlich has a photo of Cookie Monster hanging on the wall behind him. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia In the season one episode "The Gang Gives Back", Dee (Kaitlin Olson) wears a yellow pantsuit, and her friend Mac tells her she looks like Big Bird. In the season three episode "Mac is a Serial Killer" a pimp named Pepper Jack mistakes Dee for one of his prostitutes. Her brother Dennis offers to buy her back for seven dollars and a Fraggle Rock thermos. Pepper Jack agrees, enthusiastically saying he loves the show. Kids in the Hall In one sketch from Season 5, a little boy is waiting for the Chicken Lady (Mark McKinney) to finish riding a quarter horse at the mall. He asks "Are you Big Bird?" and the Chicken Lady replies, "No, but I want to meet him, 'cause the Bearded Lady says they call him Big Bird 'cause he's got a really big--" at which point the boy's mother prevents the Chicken Lady from finishing the sentence. ;Connections Like Fraggle Rock, this show was produced for HBO and CBC. As a result, several of the Fraggle Rock crew members also worked on this show. King of the Hill *'"Plastic White Female"' - Hank and Peggy are arguing over whose fault it is for how their son Bobby turned out. Hank accuses Peggy of letting Bobby watch "all them Muppets! ... They got frogs kissin' pigs - what the hell did they think was gonna happen?" *'"Goodbye Normal Jeans"' - Peggy overhears Hank watching a Thanksgiving Day parade on TV with Bobby. She hears Hank say to Bobby, "That Miss Piggy balloon has the same hairdo as your mother." *'"Stressed for Success"' - In a discussion about the presence of pop culture in academics, Boomhauer points out that Oberlin College has a course on the Muppets. *'"Edu-macating Lucky"' - Lucky comments on Luanne's sense of humor: "I'm datin' a regular Fozzie Bear." *One episode was titled It's Not Easy Being Green. ;Connections *Jason Bateman played Dr. Leslie in "The Petriot Act" (2005) *Snoop Dogg played Alabaster Jones in "Ho, Yeah!" (2001) *Sally Field played Junie Harper in "Hilloween" (1997) *Brendan Fraser played David Kalaiki-Alii in "Peggy Makes the Big Leagues" (2000) and Irv Bennett/Jimmy Beardon in "Gone with the Windstorm" (2005) *Paul Giamatti voiced Mr. McKay in "It's Not Easy Being Green" (2001) *John Goodman played Tommy in "Serpunt" (2007) *Vince Gill played Assistant Pastor Larry in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) and Boomhauer's Singing Voice in "The Bluegrass Is Always Greener" (2002) *Jeff Goldblum played Dr. Vayzosa in "The Substitute Spanish Prisoner" (2002) *Michael Keaton played Trip Larsen in "Pigmalion" (2003) *Heather Locklear played Ms. Donovan in "Old Glory" (2000) *William H. Macy played Dr. Rubin in " Pregnant Paws" (1998) *Mary Tyler Moore played Reverend Karen Stroup in "Revenge of the Lutefisk" (1999) *Kathy Najimy plays Peggy Hill *Willie Nelson played himself in "Hank's Got the Willies" (1997) *Alan Rickman played King Philip in "Joust Like a Woman" (2002) *John Ritter played Eugene Grandy in "The Son That Got Away" (1997), "What Makes Bobby Run?" (2000), and "Witches of East Arlen" (2003) *Chris Rock played Roger 'Booda' Sack in "Traffic Jam" (1998) *Ben Stiller played Rich in "That's What She Said" (2004) *Meryl Streep played Aunt Esme Dauterive in "A Beer Can Named Desire" (1999) *Randy Travis played himself in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) *Fred Willard played a voice in "Lupe's Revenge (2001)", Officer Brown in "New Cowboy on the Block" (2003), Ranger Bradley/Reclining Hippie in "Phish and Wildlife" (2004), and Officer Brown in "Doggone Crazy" (2008) and "The Accidental Terrorist" (2008) *Henry Winkler played himself in "A Rover Runs Through It" The King of Queens *"Secret Garden": When Carrie sees Spence in his bathing get-up (a shower cap, blue robe and large scrub brush), she claims "he looks like Ernie, from Sesame Street." ;Connections *Kevin James plays Doug Heffernan *Jerry Stiller plays Arthur Spooner *Nicole Sullivan plays Holly Shumpert *Erik Estrada appeared in "Gorilla Warfare." The Knights Of Prosperity *'"Pilot"' - When Eugene wants to enter the building to find out which key fits Mick Jagger's appartment, Esperanza has to distract the doorman that stays behind, while the other doorman goes for a cup of coffee. When he leaves the building, this is referred to as "Big Bird has left its nest." Last Comic Standing Season 6: *In the "international audition" episode, an Israeli prop-comic does an imitation of Grover by placing a blue wig on his head and wiggling around. *In episode #9, the comics have to look for props for a prop comedy routine. Marcus finds a blue dishwashing glove, and remarks, "This is what happens when Cookie Monster was lonely and he didn't listen to his parents ..." Little Britain * In the pilot episode, Marjories Dawes was asking a fat kid what names the bullies at school call him (suggesting the names in a mocking tone), she asked him if they called him "Pigs in Space." * In Season 3 episode 6, Linda insultingly described a group of multi-ethnic or physically diverse students as "the cast of Fraggle Rock." Little Britain USA *In Season 1, episode 6, Ellie-Grace who, while sharing love sentiments with her mother before parting with her for a short time, tells her mother that she loves her more then "Sesame Street" *In Season 1, episode 6, Marjorie Dawes asked her fat-fighters groups about nicknames they get called, she asked if they get called "Pigs In Space" (and she said it with the echoing sound effect the Narrator usually said it with) ;Connections *Rosie O'Donnell played herself in season 1, episode 1 Malcolm in the Middle *'Malcolm's Girlfriend' - After recently breaking up with a cute girl, Malcolm decides to "go back" and play in the moon bouncer at the birthday party for his little brother Dewey's new friend. As he does, the Sesame Street Theme plays (the 1998-2001 version), and then suddenly stops when Malcolm wrecks the moon bouncer. *'Cheerleader' - A subplot involves little Dewey wanting a Tickle Me Elmo-type doll called Sleepy-Time Herbie, a blue aardvark. They are very expensive and can be ordered by a special TV offer, and Dewey hallucinates the Herbie talking directly to him from the TV. Once he gets the Herbie, he imagines it saying "Break me." ;Connections *Jason Alexander played Leonard in "Future Malcolm" (2003) *Dakota Fanning played Emily in "New Neighbors" (2001) *Cloris Leachman played Grandma Ida *Christopher Lloyd played Walter in "Family Reunion" (2002) *Hayden Panettiere had a recurring role as Jessica in some episodes. *Andy Richter played Dr. Kennedy in "Clip Show" (2002) *Susan Sarandon played Meg in "Company Picnic" (2002) *Florence Stanley played Mrs. Griffin in "Old Mrs. Old" (2001) Meet the Press In the October 21, 2007 episode of Meet the Press, Tim Russert interviewed Stephen Colbert regarding his run for the presidency. Russert asked Colbert why he pronounces his name "Col-bare" as opposed to "Col-bert," and brought out a Bert doll to help illustrate the difference. After Russert's death in June 2008, this segment was used on The Colbert Report as part of a tribute to the journalist. ;Connections * John Williams wrote the "Meet the Press" theme music. Mork & Mindy A sitcom about Mork (Robin Williams), an alien from the planet Ork, and his friend Mindy (Pam Dawber) in Boulder, Colorado, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982. In the series' second episode "Mork Moves In" (9/21/78), when Mork and Mindy tell her father (Conrad Janis) about Mork's origins, her father doesn't believe them. He says, "Everybody knows that space creatures are always green!" Mork then makes his face green. After a few seconds, he returns his face to normal. He comments, "It's not easy being green!" Mr. Show with Bob and David In a sketch from the first episode, co-creator/actor David Cross breaks character to complain about the sketch, claiming that "HBO spent more money on Fraggle Rock." ;Connections *Tom Kenny was a regular on the show during the first 3 seasons. MythBusters * The July 17, 2005 episode looks to debunk myths surrounding the 1975 film Jaws. Adam Savage describes building a shark replica: "I'm using a technique called additive foam build-up which involves using upholstry foam ... and some contact cement. Which is exactly how they make Muppets, in fact." Later in the program, the narrator announces that "Adam's Muppet man-eater is nearing completion." * An August 27, 2008 episode takes on the long-rumored NASA moon landing hoax. In one segment, Grant Imahara constructs a reproduction of the rod-framed American flag placed on the moon by astronauts during the Apollo missions. As he prepares to place the rig inside a vacuum tube, Kari Byron asks "is this your first riiiiig iiiin spaaaace?," placing an emphasis on the words mimicking Jerry Nelson's voice-over in The Muppet Show’s Pigs in Space segment. The MythBusters announcer echoes Kari's joke with the same playful expression. Newhart A sitcom about a middle-aged couple who run an inn in Vermont, which ran on CBS from 1982 to 1990. In the episode "Dick the Kid," Dick Loudon spends a week at a Western ranch. On movie night, while the other residents want to watch High Noon, a tough resident wants to watch The Muppets Take Manhattan, and he almost gets his way until Dick takes a stand for the others. ;Connections *Jason Alexander guest starred in the episode "Courtin' Disaster". *Johnny Carson guest starred in the episode "Malling in Love Again". *Merv Griffin guest starred in the episode "Hi, Society". *Brandon Maggart guest starred in the episode "The Boy Who Cried Goat". *Bob Newhart played Dick Loudon *Don Rickles guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". *Ed McMahon guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". NOVA scienceNOW * The November 21, 2006 episode of the PBS documentary series NOVA scienceNOW featured a segment on the development of sociable robots. One robot in particular, "Leonardo" developed by Cynthia Breazeal, is used in an on-camera study of recognition behavior. The tools used are an Elmo doll and a Cookie Monster puppet, which are presented to Leonardo and vocally asked to find the character by name. After a simple demonstration, the technician holds up Cookie Monster and asks Leonardo to find Elmo, but the robot cannot be tricked. (video) * The June 25, 2008 episode featured a segment about dark matter. As experts study what dark matter is, host Neil deGrasse Tyson discusses the ambiguity surrounding what the scientific community uses to describe the material that makes up 85% of the universe. The term has been applied ambiguously because the material is unobservable with current methods. Because of this, the label could just as easily have been called Ernie and Bert. (video) (The episode also features Wikia founder Jimmy Wales in a segment about statistics). Penn and Teller: Bullshit! On a fourth season episode of the Showtime documentary show entitled "Numbers," interviews are shown with two Washington, D.C. think-tank consultants. They are introduced by name and narrator Penn says "We asked them why there are so many songs about rainbows. They had no idea. They did know something about the national debt though." The Proud Family Animated series that aired on the Disney Channel from September 2001 to August 2005. The show centered around an African-American teenager, Penny, her family, and her friends. Basically an animated sitcom in format, it was geared towards a pre-teen and teen audience. Episode 214: Pulp Boot Camp: Penny's family sends her to boot camp because they fear she is becoming a bully, and she steals cookies from a little girl there. The sergeant catches her and says "Well, well. We have ourselves a little Cookie Monster." ;Connections *Soleil Moon Frye voiced Zoey *Kyla Pratt voiced Penny Proud *Tara Strong voiced Bebe Proud and Fluff The Rotten Tomatoes Show *In an episode covering Miss March, Race to Witch Mountain and Sunshine Cleaning, they list the top 5 greatest romantic, road-trip movies. In the number 4 slot is The Muppet Movie. *During the credits of an episode covering Year One, Whatever Works and The Proposal, Elen Fox and Brett Erlich compete in the networks talent show against the hosts of another Current TV series, infoMania. Their act consists of Brett dressed as a dummy sitting on Elen's lap. She asks him if he was watching a porno last night, but he claims he was watching The Muppets Take Manhattan ("Every one had a hand up Miss Piggy!"). Reba * In the episode "The Good Girl", when Barbara Jean claims that she put a scratch in Van's car, and is worried about what he will say, Kyra says "It's true! He gets this look on his face where his two eyebrows murge together, and he looks like that Muppet who lives in the Trash Can!" (referring to Oscar The Grouch). ;Connections *Dolly Parton plays Dolly Majors Rugrats Animated television show that first aired on Nickelodeon in 1991. This series focuses on the point of view of a group of babies, including Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, and Angelica Pickles. In the episode "Toys in the Attic," Tommy and Angelica's grandparents, Boris and Minka, argue over which one of them will turn on the "Sesame Seed," an obvious reference to Sesame Street. ;Connections *Craig Bartlett was a writer on the series during the show's initial 1991-1993 run *Justine Bateman voiced an Art Patron in the episode "Opposites Attract/The Art Museum" (1999) *Dan Castellaneta voiced a lawyer in "Pickles vs Pickles" and Jonathan in "Jonathan Babysits" *Christine Cavanaugh voiced Chuckie Finster *E.G. Daily voiced Tommy Pickles *Pat Paulsen voiced the Garbageman in "Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog" (1993) *Tara Strong provided the voices of Dil Pickles and Timmy McNulty *Cree Summer voiced Susie Carmichael Samurai Pizza Cats On Saban's English dub of Samurai Pizza Cats, an episode features a giant Buddha statue that has a bird's face. One of the characters remarks, "A Big Bird? Go back to public television! We don't want your kind here!" The Secret Lives of Vampires A 2005 documentary produced for television by NBC studios looks at vampire culture and the history of such characters as Dracula. Examples include Count Chocula cereal, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Sesame Street’s Count von Count. Video footage of the sketch with the Count counting his mail is featured, as well as a photo of a stage version of the character. The Smoking Room A British comedy first aired on BBC Three in 2004, focusing on the conversations of characters while on their smoke breaks, all shot inside their office's smoking room. In episode 3, "Paintball," the manager's assistant Janet is trying to get other employees to sign up for a company paintballing event: :Janet: No, what I was getting at is - I hope sign-up sheet doesn’t end up covered in jokey names. According to the one downstairs, the only people planning to go paintballing are Marge Simpson, Osama Bin Laden, Barbara Windsor and The Bear in the Big Blue House. Spaceballs: The Animated Series In the season one episode, "Revenge of the Sithee", two aliens resembling The Martians are seen in the NasPod race crowd. Also, a blue creature resembling Kermit is seen during the Sithee presentations. Later, Yogurt remarks "It's not easy being chosen...or green for that matter." ;Connections *Mel Brooks created and wrote the show and voices Yogurt and President Skroob Sports Night In the episode "The Apology," Casey asks Dan if the Muppets are cool. Dan replies that they are. ;Connections *Josh Charles as Dan Rydell *William H. Macy as Sam Donovan *Yeardley Smith as Malory Moss *Meredith Vieira as herself Still Standing Judy Miller, one of the show's lead characters, is sometimes seen wearing Sesame Street T-shirts. ;Connections *Mark Addy played Bill Miller *Justine Bateman played Terry *Tim Doyle was a writer and executive producer of the show. *Richard Kind played Dr. Nathan Gerber *Tom Martin was a writer and supervising producer of the show. *Kevin Nealon played Ned Halverson *Sally Struthers played Louise Miller Supernatural A fourth season episode of the CW series was titled "The Monster At the End of This Book." Talk Soup Entertainment show on the E! Network that features clips of other talk shows. During the John Henson era (mid to late 90's; no relation) a recurring character called McDermott the Frog was used, which was simply a commercially available Kermit puppet. Taxi A sitcom about New York City cab drivers, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982, and on NBC from 1982 to 1983. In the episode "The Great Race", Alex picks up two nuns who are fighting over what movie to see. One of them wants to see The Muppet Movie, and the other one wants to see The Sound of Music. One of the nuns says, "I can't stand that little frog!" ;Connections *Ted Danson played Vincenzo Senaca in "The Unkindest Cut" *Tony Danza played Tony Banta *Danny DeVito played Louie DePalma *Carol Kane played Simka Gravas *Andy Kaufman played Latka Gravas *Julie Kavner played Monica Banta Douglas in "Tony's Sister and Jim" *Lassie played herself in "Fantasy Borough, Part 2" *Christopher Lloyd played "Reverend" Jim Ignatowski *Penny Marshall played herself in "Louie Moves Uptown" *Mandy Patinkin played the new father in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" *Rhea Perlman played Zena Sherman *Tom Selleck played Mike Beldon in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" *Martin Short played Mitch Harris in "Jim Joins the Network" *Jeffrey Tambor played Congressman Walter Griswald in "Elaine and the Lame Duck" *Hervé Villechaize played himself in "Fantasy Borough, Part 1" *George Wendt played the exterminator in "Latka the Playboy" Teen Titans In the season three episode, "Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear," this animated DC Comics spin-off series features two elderly characters who sit in a theatre box and make wisecracks about the mock variety show being performed on stage. The manner in which they laugh at their particular flavor of jokes is reminiscent of, and likely a direct reference to, Statler and Waldorf. Most of the episode's third act is a homage to The Muppet Show, complete with a spoof of the theme music and a parody of Scooter. Terrifying Times The Daily Show correspondent John Oliver's television special of his stand-up comedy act premiered on Comedy Central on April 21, 2008. He opens the show citing a disclaimer about his nationality; "Primarily, I've gathered you here this evening to tell you this: that, it's not easy being British... as Kermit so nearly sang." TV's Most Censored Moments The program, an original presentation of the now-defunct Trio Channel, briefly touches on Sesame Street's state-wide banning from broadcast in the state of Mississippi for one month during 1970, due to its integrated neighborhood. Two and a Half Men *In episode 18 of Season 3 entitled "The Spit-Covered Cobbler," Alan tells Charlie that Kandi may not be sophisticated, but she's street-smart to which Charlie replied, "Sesame Street-smart." *In episode 21 of Season 3 entitled "And the Plot Moistens," Alan talks to Charlie that he has trouble communicating to Kandi after lovemaking and Charlie replies that he should have thought of that before he started boinkin' a girl with the IQ of Tickle Me Elmo! ;Connections *Eugene Byrd played as Lenny in "Pilot." *Jon Cryer played as Alan Harper. *Teri Hatcher played as Judith's sister Liz in "I Remember the Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You." *Allison Janney played as Alan's on-line dating partner in "My Damn Stalker." *James Earl Jones appeared as himself in "The Devil's Lube." *Gary Halvorson directed episodes. *Carol Kane played as Melissa's mother. *Richard Kind played as Artie Pliskin in "Is There a Mrs. Waffles?" *Cloris Leachman played as neighbor, Norma, in "Madame and Her Special Friend." *Heather Locklear played as Alan's divorce attorney Laura Lang in "No Sniffing, No Wowing." *Jon Lovitz played as Charlie's arch nemesis in "The Unfortunate Little Schnauser." *Jenny McCarthy played as Teddy's "daughter", Courtney, in "Tight's Good." *Jon Polito appeared as himself in "He Smelled the Ham, He Got Excited." *Martin Sheen played as Rose's father in "Sleep Tight, Puddin' Pop." *Brooke Shields played as neighbor, Danielle, in "That's Summer Sausage, Not Salami." *Harry Dean Stanton appeared as himself in "Back Off Mary Poppins." *Steven Tyler appeared as himself in "Who's Vod Kanockers?" Unfabulous In one episode, the main character, Addie Singer's brother Ben is sick. Their mom says his favorite film as a kid was "The Muppets Take Manhattan." Unhappily Ever After A sitcom created by Ron Leavitt, who also created Married with Children, that aired on the WB from 1995 to 1999 starring Geoffrey Pierson as Jack Malloy, the father of a dysfunctional family, and his best friend, a stuffed animal rabbit named Mr. Floppy voiced by Bob Goldthwait. In one episode, "High and Dry," Jack Malloy and his wife, Jennifer Malloy, suspected that their son, Ryan, is doing drugs, when they find some white powder in his car and on the towel of his bed. Since they are not smart enough on how to parent their children, Jenny said they have to go to the video store and also said, "Sesame Street taught them to read, Barney taught them to hug. Surely there's got to be some hip happening puppet out there with more parenting skills than we have." ;Connections *Allan Trautman puppeteered Mr. Floppy and also played Mr. Dunn (four episodes) and other teachers. *Erik Estrada appeared in "Eating Hollywood." The Vicar of Dibley In the Easter Special of 1996, (sometimes entitled "Easter Bunny") the vicar is explaining the truth behind the Easter Bunny to Alice. The vicar (while trying to break it gently to her) says: "Now at 10 your mother sat you down, and she told you that Kermit was really just an old windsock..." In a sketch entitled "Celebrity Party", aired as part of a Comic Relief (UK) special in 1999, the Vicar and Alice prepare for their party with Johnny Depp. :Vicar: Johnny's spent his whole life being surrounded by exotic birds. :Alice: Yeah, like Paris and Britney and Big Bird from "Sesame Street". ;Connections *John Bluthal played Frank Pickle *Dawn French played the Rev. Geraldine Kennedy *Trevor Peacock played Jim Trott *Liz Smith played Letitia Cropley Video On Trial A Canadian show where 5 people pick music videos and make harsh (yet funny) comments on them and at the end they make verdicts of whether the singer(s) is guilty or not. *In "Video On Trial: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Hump de Bump," Boomer Phillips said he was waiting for Oscar the Grouch to pop out of a garbage can. *In "Video On Trial: The Killers - Read My Mind," Fraser Young's verdict was for having sex with a "Muppet" and sentenced them to maintain a distance not less then 100 feet from Miss Piggy. Weeds In episode 10 of season 5, Andy invites Dr. Audra on a date to a jazz concert. Doubting he knows anything about jazz, she dares him to name one jazz musician, and he can only think of Dr. Teeth. :Audra: He's a Muppet. :Andy: He's a jazz Muppet! WKRP in Cincinnati Sitcom centered around a rock-and-roll radio station, which ran from 1978 until 1982. In the first season episode "A Commercial Break," from 1979, Venus Flytrap and Herb Tarlek are auditioning jingle singers for an in-house commercial, and trying to coax shy Bailey Quarters into singing. :Venus: Come on, sing. Sing a song! :Herb: Sing out loud! Sing out strong! Sing of good things... ;Connections *Loni Anderson played Jennifer Marlowe *George Gaynes played Henri in the episode "Jennifer's Home for Christmas." *Edie McClurg played Lucille Tarlek in three episodes. *Julie Payne played Buffy Denver in the two-part episode "For Love or Money." Wonderfalls In the episode "Muffin Buffalo," lead character Jaye is playing Pictionary with her family and her friend Pat. While Jaye's sister draws frantically, Pat shouts out guesses as to what she's drawing: "It's a frog! He's singing! 'Rainbow Connection!' Category:TV Mentions